


Variation 3

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Humanized Pikachu Variations [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest Play, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: In which Pikachu and Togepi are both turned human.





	Variation 3

Though Pikachu, in human form, is rather short, Togepi is even shorter than he is. She comes only to chest height, with spikey, platinum blonde hair, and skin just as pale. Her egg shell takes the form of a one piece swimsuit, white with the same red and blue pattern on the outside.

“It’th so great to thee you, big brother!” she lisps, giving Pikachu a hug. “And Mama and Papa too!” When she addresses Ash and Misty as such, the two are very visibly flustered, which amuses Brock to no end.

When the group gets back to their journey, Togepi insists on writing piggyback with her “big brother”, something that Pikachu is all too happy to comply with. He’s delighted to spend time with her like this, and it’s nice to be able to bond outside of their Pokemon forms, which are a lot closer in size.

However, when they start camping for the night, things get a little awkward as Togepi insists on sharing a tent with her big brother, something that Ash isn’t too sure of, but she gets so passionate about it that Pikachu eventually convinces him to share his tent with Brock so that she can get what she wants. He and his little sister sleep in separate sleeping bags that night, sharing their tent completely innocently...at least at first.

But in the middle of the night, Pikachu is woken up by Togepi nudging him as she climbs into his sleeping bag, and when he groggily asks her what she’s doing, she says, “I had a bad dream, big brother! Can I thleep with you?”

“Of course,” he replies, unable to turn her down, but he quickly finds himself regretting his decision. As she wriggles around to get inside and get comfortable, she rubs up against him, or, more particularly, her butt does. This causes his cock to grow stiff against his will, and he hopes that she doesn’t notice, squirming uncomfortably to pull back, since there’s so little fabric between the two of them.

But then Togepi reaches back to touch him, asking, “What’s that?”

He jumps up suddenly at her touch, and when she turns to him, and sees him sitting there with his obvious erection, she innocently asks him, “Do you want to mate with me?” Pikachu is stunned into silence, but Togepi takes this reaction as approval, and pulls her swimsuit to the side so that she can sink down onto him.

Togepi lets out a soft gasp of pain as Pikachu pops her cherry, but she decides to wait out that pain and holds her breath for a moment, until she’s able to relax and take it completely. Meanwhile, the warm tightness of his little sister around him leaves Pikachu too overwhelmed to properly respond as she grows used to having him inside of her.

It isn’t until she’s relaxed more and begun to bounce on his lap, resting her hands on either of his shoulders, that he’s finally about to regain his composure and say something to her.

“This is wrong!” he shouts out. “We can’t do something like this, you’re too young and I’m like a brother to you and...and…”

“But how can it be wrong if it feels so good?” asks Togepi, rather naively.

He tries his best to resist the pleasure he feels and to resist the urge to thrust up into her, the urge to spill his seed inside of her and the urge to let his electricity run wild, but it just takes one more look at her face contorted with pleasure to completely shatter his resolve.

He says a silent prayer to Mew that Misty won’t find out about this and skin him alive for it before he leans up to kiss Togepi, and flips them so that he’s on top of her, his instinct taking over. He begins thrusting hard into her, pounding her into the ground beneath her and leaving her a moaning mess. However, he’s the one who loses his control more quickly, as once he’s given into his desires, he has no hope of slowing himself down anymore.

There is no thought of trying to hold back or slow down, and he reaches his orgasm all too quickly with a scream of pleasure that matches his native tongue. Togepi cries out with delight as a pleasant burst of electricity surges through her and as his seed fills her, and she only lasts a few moments longer herself.

“I’m tho happy!” she cries out, “I’ve never been happier!” But as her pussy begins to clench around him with her orgasm, she begins to glow, and before his eyes, she changes form, evolving in front of him. Even the shape of her pussy changes around him as she grows, and when the glow fades, he can see just how she looks now.

Physically, she’s about as mature as Misty with her body, and her hair and skin have turned snow white. The bathing suit she wore before has vanished completely, and instead, the markings that were once on it are instead all over her body, resembling tattoos. “Thank you for giving me such a wonderful experience,” she says, her voice sounding a little more mature and her lisp gone now. “Hmm, maybe I should call you my little brother now, since I’m taller than you?”

“I don’t know about that,” he mumbles, a little embarrassed.

“Well? Are you up for another round?”

Naturally, he is.

~X~

The next morning, the two of them have returned to their natural states, though now, Togepi is a Togetic. That is how their humans find them, curled up together, and they marvel at the change Togepi underwent.

But then Ash says, “Hey, what’s that they’ve got there?” It’s then that the three of them notice the object between the two Pokemon- an egg that looks just like the one that Togepi first hatched from.

Though they won’t be able to clear answers from the two Pokemon when they wake up, it isn’t too hard for them to figure out what exactly went down between the two of them.


End file.
